Reflections of the Past
by Jade4
Summary: Sent on another mission, Hawke finds strength and hope in unsuspecting places. This is my first Airwolf fic, let me know what you think.


Title : Reflections of the Past

Rating : PG13

Author : Jade

Email : kahenwood@yahoo.com

Disclaimer : Airwolf and all it's characters are property of Belisarius and CBS Productions, I believe. If there are any mistakes, ignore them. I spent half an hour looking for the one Kara mentioned, and it drove me nuts! 

Feedback : Sure, but all flames please send to kcbenton@hotmail.com (Gem's on vacation lol). 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Music.

  


Of all the things that brought him happiness and inner peace, his music was among the few. As though ushering in the new day, he sat at the end of his pier, Tet at his side, and played his cello without a care in the world. His pain ran deep, and yet it only strengthened his perspective on life. Those blue eyes looked out across Eagle Lake, looking for some sign of hope, as his fingers picked their places on the strings.

  


A cry.

  


A single verbal notion coming from above as an eagle flew effortlessly through the air; soothed by the calming tune. Making peace with the player, it soon swooped down to catch breakfast, snatching a fish from the calm waters of the lake. 

  


Hawke smiled softly, his hands gliding the bow across the strings of his cello. It had taken him a while to get the eagle to trust him; to make it realize he won't hurt her. Ending his playing session, a hand reached down to lightly pat Tet on the head as he watched the eagle fly off. 

  


Tilting his head slightly, he was going to have company any minute now. Getting to his feet, he picked up his folding stool and headed toward his cabin. "Come on, Tet," he stated, his voice calm and even in the morning light. The distinct sound of his friend's transport fell on his ears, though he never turned around to look. Dominic Santini was his closest friend in the world, almost like a father to him. 

  


Through the years, Dominic had been his constant, the only one to survive the dreaded curse Hawke felt he carried. When he was twelve and lost his parents in a boating accident on Eagle Lake, Dom was there to pick up the pieces, watching over String and Sinjin as best he could. The day before he shipped out to Vietnam, he was in a car accident; he walked away but his girlfriend didn't. On active duty in Vietnam with his brother, Sinjin, String got picked up but Sinjin didn't. He had kept most at arms length, not wanting the worst to happen, until Gabrielle. 

  


He liked her right off, and though he tried to keep her away, he fell for her, finally letting someone new in. Now he cursed the day he dared love her. Promise or not, she lost her life and he came back. That seemed to be the way it worked. No matter what the situation, he lost those he loved, but he always came back. Bitterly, he could remember every detail of that day, finding her lying near death on the hot desert sands, her dying in his arms. 

  


Walking in through the doorway, his eyes glanced across his art collection he'd inherited from his grandfather, as he made his way toward his built in bar. Pouring himself a drink, he waited with his back to the door. As it opened, Hawke's eyes lit up, setting his drink down and turning slightly to acknowledge his best friend. 

  


"Any word from Archangel?" he asked, walking up beside him. 

  


Hawke remained seated on his stool and shook his head slightly. Turning back around, he held the glass at eye level as he took in the colors of the crystalline form. "Nope," he replied.

  


"I don't trust him, String," Dominic uttered, taking his cap from his head. Wiping his brow, he replaced it again, his dark brown eyes showing a hint of exhaustion. 

  


"I know, Dom. Michael would sell his own mother for the right price," Hawke replied, a slight smile lighting his features. 

  


"You don't think he's going to bring up Lybia again, do you?" 

  


"Nah," String retorted, swiveling on his stool to lean against the wooden surface. "It's probably a random weapons test." 

  


Dominic Santini chuckled softly. "No chance of that, String. You know Archangel."

  


"Yeah," Hawke replied, rubbing his chin. "Did you bring those diagnostics I asked for?" 

  


Dominic picked up the satchel and tossed it to Hawke. "I ran every test on the guidance system I could while she's grounded."

  


Hawke took the information and sat down on the sofa. Leafing through the papers, his eyes took in every last concept. "How are the pressure gauges holding up?" 

  


"They seem to be fine, but String, she needs to get some fly time to keep everything running smoothly." Dominic mentioned.

  


"Shouldn't you be back at the hanger?" Hawke asked, amusement lacing his words. 

  


"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Dominic waved his words away, making his way to the door again. "Take care, Tet, and keep an eye on him," he added, pointing to Hawke. 

  


"I'll get back to you when I hear from Michael," Hawke offered, watching Dominic leave. Looking out the window of the door, he watched his old friend start the bird and lift off. Shifting his thoughts elsewhere, his eyes landed on the picture resting peacefully on the mantle of the fireplace. "Sinjin." Closing his eyes, he could only imagine where his brother, Saint John, was at that moment. As long as he had Airwolf, the Firm would have to continue to look for him, but that didn't stop Michael from trying. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Hours later. . .

  


"Dammit, Hawke, I need you on this. I need Airwolf," Michael Coldsmith-Briggs III, codename Archangel, stated, raising his hand to adjust his glasses. Tightening his grip on his cane, Archangel leaned against the fireplace waiting for Stringfellow Hawke's answer. Smoothing his white suit, he glanced to his left, his assistant Marella taking up the discussion.

"Hawke, only Airwolf can pull off this assignment. Informants on the inside have given us the exact location of the weapon armament, and now it's up to you to destroy it. No other office has even come close," Marella stated, sitting leisurely on the arm of the sofa, Tet not far off. 

  


"You want me to go in there and take it out with Airwolf, you mean?" Hawke said, shaking his head. 

  


"No, of course not," Archangel interjected. "That would create an international incident."

  


"That's what you just said, Michael," Hawke retorted quickly. 

  


Smiling slightly, Archangel gripped his cane more firmly. Hawke had always been able to see through his words. "Besides, Petressov will no doubt use them on American targets. We can't allow that."

  


"You'll have a contact on the inside. She'll get you in and out. All you have to do is take care of the weapon," Marella mentioned.

  


"Wait a minute," Hawke said, his eyes falling on Archangel. "You're letting a woman take the fall?"

  


"She's the only link to getting you in there," Archangel shot back. When gave him a stern look and didn't reply, he added, "Hawke, it's her job." 

  


"It was Gabrielle's job too," Hawke muttered, his dislike for the situation showing. 

  


"She's not Gabrielle, Stringfellow," Archangel interjected, his tone showing a hint of regret. It was he who had sent her to Lybia, and that was just as good as signing her death warrant. He had asked if she suffered and always suspected that Hawke told him yes just to placate him. When the reports came back of her torture, he couldn't deny that he felt the blame. 

  


"I know that, Michael." Hawke got to his feet, walking across the room to pick up his cello. "I'll consider it," he added, walking toward the door to leave Archangel and Marella alone. 

  


"Think he'll do it?" Marella asked.

  


"I don't know," Archangel remarked. "He still blames himself for Gabrielle." Archangel looked toward the door, half expecting Hawke to come back in and agree. However, he somehow knew that if Hawke took the job, he'd make sure to get the contact out as well. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"It's a simple in and out, Dom," Hawke stated, placing his helmet on his head. 

  


"Yeah? That's what I'm afraid of. Nothing's ever easy, String." Dominic shot back, powering up the systems.

  


"I know," Hawke replied, starting to raise Airwolf from the lair. As soon as it cleared the stone walls, Hawke hit the turbos, sending Airwolf tearing across the landscape.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Wringing her hands together, green eyes watching the street, she couldn't help but wonder where he had gotten off to. Glancing over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't followed, she returned her gaze and waited patiently for his arrival. Never having done work outside of the United States before, Kari was shocked when she got the assignment. All she had to do was get Hawke in and out without a hitch. 

  


The last few weeks she'd spent getting close to those in charge and getting to know all the shift changes really well. This would be as easy as pie, or so she thought. Only trouble now was getting him contacted and set up without being caught. For all practical purposes, those she worked for would think she was meeting her fiancÃ©, but what they didn't know couldn't hurt her. 

  


Pulling a small picture from her pocket, the image intrigued her as she studied it. _So this was the man that was going to pull this off?_ Her thoughts were interrupted when the chair across from her moved. Glancing up, she caught the blue gaze of her contact, her voice nonexistent for a brief moment. Regaining her composure, Kari put on her calm exterior that had kept her distanced from everyone to better do her job. Efficiency was her top quality, which was the sole reason she landed the assignment. 

  


"Hello," she said, watching him take the seat opposite her. Tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, the rest fastened in a bun at the base of her neck, she set her gaze on him, wispy strands of hair wafting about her pale features. "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show. My name is-"

  


"I know," Hawke smirked, looking around at his surroundings. "Michael briefed me before I left, though some things he left to you." Sitting at a small cafe centered in the middle of town, he thought it a bit obvious of their connection. Turning his attention back to her, he leaned back in his chair, resting his right arm on the small table. "What's the set up?" he asked straight out.

  


"Lower your voice, Mr. Hawke. For all practical purposes, we're engaged and you're here to finalize plans. That is all they ever need know, Mr. Hawke," she stated, pulling a file from her briefcase. "These are the plans of the warehouse, showing the lower levels where they have built up a large armament. We're talking every practical combat weapon they can get their hands on, including short range and long range missiles. Rumor is, when they have established the hardware to insure their own protection, they will then move to chemical warfare and I'm afraid, that will lead them straight to using the U.S. as a target. Petressov does have in his possession a couple of AH-60 Apaches, complete with the armament to blow everything out of the sky. Now, I've been taken on as book keeper, and when the time comes, I'll have this security system," she paused, pointing it out on the paperwork, then continuing, "down so that you can do your thing." 

  


"Michael went out on a limb with this one," Hawke said under his breath. Looking over the papers, one thing trouble him. It wasn't a matter of Airwolf getting through security, nor taking out the weapons depot. 

  


"You're partner, Dominic is it?" she questioned, arching a brow.

  


"Yeah," he replied, his attention on the information he was holding. Raking across the data on the few sheets he held, Hawke started to devise a plan of attack, barely listening to Kari. 

  


"If anyone asks, he's your uncle." Kari leaned across the table to take his hand. "We're being watched. Make it believable, Mr. Hawke."

  


Hawke leaned closer. "Then you better start using my first name, Kari," he whispered.

  


Kari was caught off guard, blushing slightly at having made such an error, but the embarrassment soon faded. Looking over his shoulder, she counted three operatives. "This is unfortunate," she muttered, her voice low as she watched one of the operatives coming toward them. "Here he comes," she whispered, thinking quickly.

  


"Did you have a contingency plan?" 

  


"Well?" she shrugged. 

  


Hawke quickly stuffed the papers inside his jacket then reached across the table grabbing Kari and pulling her lips to his. A hand on his shoulder pulled him back, leaving a shocked woman staring back at him. 

  


"Excuse my intrusion, " the man said, glancing across at Kari. "Mr. Petressov wants to know if you have the numbers crunched for tomorrow's meeting?"

  


"Do you mind?" Hawke broke in. 

  


"Why, yes, I do."

  


"We're having a private discussion here," Hawke stated. His serious tone ever present as sized up the man. He would do all he could to keep his cover from falling to be found out and stopped. Glancing to Kari, her life would depend on how well he could play his hand.

  


"Gentlemen," Kari spoke up, a sweet smile lighting her features. She didn't expect Hawke to be so smug in such a situation, which didn't help getting rid of Greggory. "Yes, the figures are sorted out, and they'll be on his desk by tomorrow morning. Now if you'll excuse us, Greggory, we have some catching up to do." Kari got to her feet, extending her hand toward Hawke.

  


"Ah, so this is him?" Greggory asked, looking Hawke over closely. 

  


"Yes," Kari replied. "Greggory, this is Stringfellow Hawke," she introduced. "Behave yourself," she added quietly. 

  


"Mr. Hawke," he stated, acknowledging him, then turned his attention back to her. "You know the rule, no one interferes with business, Kari."

  


"I'm well aware of that," she responded quickly. 

  


Hawke looked to Greggory then back to Kari. _'Seems there is more here than meets the eye_,' he thought. "Did you just threaten her?" he interrupted casually, his voice laced with distrust. 

  


Greggory ignored his comment, his tone taking on a darker, more malicious sound. "Where is he staying?" 

  


"That is none of your concern," she retorted shortly. 

  


Giving Hawke a sidelong glance, Greggory took Kari by the arm and pulled her off to the side, just out of earshot. "This is no way to insure your place in our organization, Kari. You should send him back where he came from before someone gets hurt."

  


Kari yanked her arm from his grasp. "It would be wise if you didn't speak in such a manner to me, Greggory. Would be a pity if Mr. Petressov caught wind of this."

  


"Suit yourself," Greggory muttered, signaling to the remaining two operatives to retreat. "When you make a mistake, I'll be there. You better hope you can keep him on a tight leash."

  


"Better you take care that noose doesn't tighten around your neck," she warned. She was playing a dangerous game, but knew how to deal with this situation. Blackmail was welcomed friend in times like these, and the data she had on him at the moment would hopefully help keep him off her back until the job was done. "Goodnight," she added harshly, walking back to the table. "Let's go, Stringfellow. There's a lot to do in such little time."

  


"Mr. Hawke," Greggory said, nodding his recognition as they turned to leave. "Damn," he muttered. 

  


"Jealous?" Hawke added softly, walking away.

  


"That wasn't helpful," Kari remarked, amused.

  


"So, where _am_ I staying?" he asked, getting back to business. 

  


"To keep up appearances, you'll be staying in my suite. When I'm certain that security has finally accepted your being here, Dominic can come in through the back." Kari pulled the security card from her pocket, sliding it through the reader easily. Pulling the door open, she walked through, flipping the lights on. 

  


"No," Hawke replied, looking around at the neat and orderly surroundings. Though she'd only been there a few weeks, the suite had the hominess one would expect from years of living. Walking to the window, he peered out the shades to see the three men standing in the shadows as if waiting for them to make a mistake. 

  


"No?" she inquired, dropping her keys on the table. Turning around to face him, she noticed his looking out the window. Releasing the pins holding her hair, she shook it free to fall elegantly down her back. Running her fingers through the length for tangles, she abruptly stopped when he turned to look at her. 

  


"Dom's staying with Airwolf," he answered, finally tearing his gaze from their watchers down below. "If anything unexpected happens, he'll be able to take off and keep her out of enemy hands."

  


"You're quite the charmer," she replied, sarcastically, catching a small glimmer of a smile before it disappeared and was replaced with the usual stoic expression that seemed to be a constant. "There are some extra blankets in the closet, and I'll get you a pillow. Bathroom is just through there."

  


"Why are they so suspicious of you?" Hawke asked, leveling his eyes back at her. The cool blue gaze sought the answers she wasn't willing to give. 

  


"I'm a book keeper for a high profile arms dealer. Wouldn't you be suspicious of new employees?" she shot back, walking into the bedroom and returning with a pillow. "Besides, Greggory is next in the chain of command and. . . well," she paused slightly, then continued, "he likes to control things, including people."

  


"Even if they don't want it," he added, knowing the situation all too well. 

  


"Yes," she answered, not really wanting to go into detail. 

  


"If that's the case, how did you get in there?" Hawke asked.

  


"That doesn't matter, Mr. Hawke," she retorted, not liking where this line of discussion was going. 

  


"If it plays a vital part in this assignment, then it does matter." Hawke tossed the pillow on the sofa, then locked gazes with her again. "That guy, Greggory? Did you use him?" he asked, the look on her face answering the question. "Dammit, why couldn't Michael use someone more resourceful?" he muttered.

  


"I used every resource I had, Hawke, and I got the job done. I don't have to explain anything to you," she bit back angrily. 

  


Hawke watched her wander around the small suite, arms flying as she buzzed about like hornet defending itself. A smirk found its way to his face as he watched her. Pride in her job and commitment fueled her anger and that amused him. "I think you do," Hawke replied, running a hand through his brown hair. 

  


"What?" she asked, flabbergasted that he could even consider it. 

  


"Well, if you're having an affair, I think I should know before the wedding," he replied seriously, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously. 

  


Kari took a moment and just stared at him, disbelief filling her until she finally cracked up and laughed softly. "No, I'm not having an affair." she retorted softly. 

  


"There now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Hawke asked, smiling for the first time since she'd met him. 

  


"I'll see you in the morning," she told him softly, making her way toward the bedroom. "Goodnight, Stringfellow Hawke." Smiling, she shut the door behind her, leaving him among his own thoughts. 

  


"Goodnight," he said, the door already closed. Sitting down on the sofa, he pulled the plans out once again, going over every last detail before the morning. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Dominic Santini settled down for the night, the sleeping pad he'd lay down already cold from the night air. Looking up at the stars, he lost himself among them, seeing distant worlds and places he'd only dreamed of. A resigning sigh escaped his lips, knowing that soon he'd have to sleep. Looking over his shoulder, he glimpsed Airwolf's perfection and smiled to himself. 

  


"I hope you're right, String," he said to himself, hearing the noises of the night closing in on him. Without another thought, Dom got to his feet and crawled back into the cockpit, feeling safer inside Airwolf than beside it. Scanning the area, the results came back clear, easing his mind. He didn't want to be found.

  


Glancing at his watch, he still had a few hours before String would check in. He didn't like this. Being out of contact with String and not knowing if his cover had been blown, doesn't do a lot for a man's well being. Deciding not to dwell on what might be, Dominic settled in to rest until his contact with Stringfellow Hawke.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


The next morning, Hawke awoke to the sound of a shower. Sitting up slowly, he carefully picked up the pages he'd strewn all over the night before. Laying them on the sofa beside him, he stretched leisurely, loosening the tension in his muscles. The water stopped, catching his attention. Blue eyes lingered on the slightly opened door, steam pouring from the small opening, before realizing what he was doing. 

  


Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he got up carefully so as not to startle her at such an early hour. Not wanting to draw any attention to himself, he walked to the small kitchenette. Trying to clear his mind, he leaned the counter, a glass of water in his hand. He had to stay focused if they were to succeed. Raising his gaze back toward the door, he shook his head with a foreboding sigh, not intending on making the same mistakes. This cover wasn't the best suited for him, this much he knew. 

  


"What now?" he murmured beneath his breath, circling the top of the glass absently with his fingertip.

  


"We go on as planned," Kari answered, standing in the doorway.

  


Hawke raised his eyes to see her looking back at him, her wet hair dripping down her shoulders. _'Damn,'_ he thought. "Tomorrow we make the hit," he stated, looking back to the glass in front of him. "I need to meet up with Dom and let him in on the details."

  


"Just be careful you aren't followed, Hawke. That would end this party early," she remarked, crossing the room to sit on a stool across from him. 

  


"Yeah," he replied. "Watch your step today. Greggory will no doubt be watching your every move."

  


"I can take care of myself, Hawke. You just make sure you make it back," she shot back.

  


"I always come back," Hawke remarked, then continued under his breath, "that's the problem."

  


"Are you always this negative?" she asked, interrupted by the door buzzer. "Saved by the bell," she smiled, getting to her feet. 

  


"I'll get it," he offered, heading toward the door. "You go get dressed." 

  


"Don't like the towel?" she remarked, amusement lacing her words.

  


Hawke turned to look at her, arching a brow with an odd expression. With that one look he had halted her laughter, his eyes showing years of pain. "I didn't say that," he retorted, turning his attention back to the door. "How much you want to bet it's him?" 

  


Kari walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Then let's give him show," she whispered softly.

  


Smirking, Hawke rather liked the idea of ruffling a few feathers as he pulled the door open. "Good morning, Greggory. It's a bit early isn't it?" Patting Kari's hands gently, he continued in a mocking tone. "Look, hon. We have company." 

  


"Go away, Greggory. My shift doesn't start for a few more hours," she remarked, laying her head against the back of Hawke's shoulder. "Coming?" she quietly asked, gently pulling away.

  


"I'll be there in a minute," Hawke answered, watching the other man's expression. He could tell right off that Greggory thought he owned her. _'It's going to be tricky getting her out without confrontation from this gorilla,' _he thought to himself. 

  


Greggory turned his attention on Hawke. "Don't be cute, Mr. Hawke. I know who you are," he stated. "You're the one secret that U.S. doesn't talk about, but I have my channels."

  


Hawke tensed with this new wrinkle. There was fewer chance of completion if he had to fend off corrupted people like Greggory. "What do you want?" he asked straight out, somehow knowing the answer. Most people who came after him want only one thing. . . Airwolf.

  


"I think you know," he grinned. "And along with that piece of hardware. . ." he trailed off, his eyes looking over Hawke's shoulder. 

  


"No deal," Hawke stated, his tone threatening.

  


"I'll be keeping a close eye you, Mr. Hawke. Make no mistake about that," Greggory commented before heading back the way he came. 

  


"You do that," Hawke replied, shutting the door. "He knows," he muttered, angry with himself that he didn't see this coming.

  


"Knows what?" Kari asked, fastening the last of her buttons as she exited the bedroom. "That oaf can't know what you're here for."

  


"No. He's after Airwolf," Hawke replied, pulling a small briefcase from beneath the sofa. "Dom's going to have to take her out of the quadrant just to be safe."

  


"But without Airwolf, how are we going to pull this off?" she questioned, watching him flip open the case.

  


"Good question, but I'll think of something," he said, flipping a switch and lifting the receiver. "Dom," he started, glancing up at Kari. "There's been a change in plan." 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"So, what have you found out?" Petressov asked, sitting behind a large oak desk, fingers clasped tightly together.

  


"Nothing we can use yet, sir," Greggory offered, then continued, "Though my informants tell me this Hawke character is in possession of Airwolf."

  


"No," Petressov remarked, swiveling in his chair to look out the window. Propping his elbows on the arm of the chair, he rested his chin on his hands. "The word is it was destroyed." Dark eyes settled on the street below, watching the people wander to and fro like worker bees. "If this is true, and he does possess it, then I want that prototype, Greggory."

  


"I am doing all I can, sir. I'll be keeping a close eye on him as well as the book keeper," Greggory replied.

  


"Book keeper?" Petressov inquired, raising a stern brow. "Oh, yes. The young woman I hired a few weeks ago." He smirked, drumming his fingers on the desktop. "She could be useful. Allow her to go about her business, no questions asked."

  


"But sir," he interjected, quickly.

  


"No arguments, Greggory," Petressov shot back. "Leave her to me. You just get me Airwolf."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Kari sat at her desk, punching in the latest numbers from the inventory and straightening out the mess the books had become. When her phone rang, she picked up the receiver without pausing in her current work. Replacing the receiver, she saved her data then got to her feet. '_I wonder what this is about?_' she questioned silently, smoothing her white skirt. "This can't be good," she whispered, glancing back at her desk as she walked toward the main offices.

  


Knocking on the wood of her boss' door, Kari waited patiently for the okay to enter. When she heard his call, she slowly turned the knob, entering without hesitation. It wasn't until the door shut behind her, and Petressov's head of security and right hand man, Colin, walked up behind her that she knew the game was over. She'd lost.

  


"Have a seat, Kari. I think we need to talk," Petressov stated smugly. 

  


Colin grasped her shoulders, pushing her into the seat across the desk from Petressov. 

  


"What is this about? Have I not done my job?" she asked innocently.

  


"You've done a fine job, Kari. It's a shame that you're here for another purpose," Petressov remarked, leaning on desk, arms folded under. "What is the plan?" he asked straight out. 

  


Kari looked to Colin, then back to Petressov. '_He knows!_', her mind screamed, her body tensing in fear. Dropping her gaze, she bit her lip, knowing there was no way out of this one.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Hawke peered out the window between the blinds, still seeing the two men from the night before, down on the street watching and waiting. Glancing up and down the street, he needed some way to get out unseen so he could look around. He wasn't accomplishing anything sitting there waiting for Kari to come back. So far, all he had was her word on everything, which unnerved him a bit. He liked to know exactly what he was getting into.

  


Deciding to move things along, he walked out the door, moving within the shadows to better be invisible. Glancing around the corner, he saw them still watching the window of the apartment. Hawke smirked, turning on his heel, he moved through the dark alley away from the apartment building.

  


Making his way through the darkened streets, the sun barely up, Hawke finally reached his destination. Sitting next to the bay, tucked away from the rest of the town, sat the building he'd been seeking. Even though it seemed there was minimal security, Hawke knew differently. Spying the console to the left of the door, he deduced it to be a newer system, though getting inside wouldn't be where the trouble lie. 

  


Blue eyes looking over the building, Hawke leaned against a wood pole, studying the people going in and coming out. Noticing that most used the same pale brown door, Hawke moved around the side of the building. Stopping short, he caught a glimpse of Greggory exiting a side door, and pushed himself against the hard stone of the building to stay out of sight. Watching until he had gotten into a car and drove off, Hawke slowly rounded the corner, taking care not to draw attention to himself. Standing in front of the side door, he lifted a hand to rest it gently on the knob, already knowing that it was locked. The distinct beeping of a keypad alerted him to get under cover, before the door swung open. 

  


To his surprise, out stepped Kari, her arm held fast by a dark haired man who, when his blazer moved, revealed a gun holster. A blue suited man stepped through the door, followed by four more men, Hawke could only assume were guards. Watching as they got into a long black car, he stood there staring as they drove away. When she glanced through the back window at him, Hawke felt an awkward feeling in the pit of his stomach just before she mouthed his name silently.

  


Stringfellow Hawke watched the car leave the alley, knowing that the job had just cost Kari her life, just as it had Gabrielle. Dropping his blue gaze to the ground, he couldn't help but feel it was partly his fault. Shaking his head slightly, the plan had to continue or her loss would be for nothing, and he couldn't let that happen. 

  


Heading back the way he came, Hawke didn't realize he was being followed. Greggory stood in the shadows, amused that something so simple could have shook him up enough to not see the obvious. Walking a few meters behind him, he watched Hawke carefully, making sure not to lose sight of his prey. He would have that helicopter, and Hawke would be at his mercy. That thought amused him, knowing that Hawke seemed to possess what he could not. 

  


Hawke moved silently through the shadowed streets, heading north of town. Glancing over his shoulder every so often, he could have sworn he was being followed. He hoped that Dom pulled through on his part of the plan, or he'd be in over his head. A scratch behind him caused him to stop abruptly. Turning slightly, Hawke caught the flicker of light that reflected off a watch. "Greggory," he whispered, knowing there was no backing out now. Taking off at a flat run, he could hear footsteps closing in on him. 

  


"Stop him," Greggory stated, automatically flipping his cell shut. With an arrogant smile, he waited and watched with baited breath as Hawke came face to face with one of his best.

  


A large figure appeared in front of Hawke, blocking his way. Stopping, he turned around quickly to run back toward the nearest alley opening he just past, though when he got there it, too, was blocked. "What do you want?" he asked straight out, catching a third man coming up behind him. When not a word was said, Hawke threw a punch at the man in front of him, not making much of an impact, while side kicking the one on the right. 

  


A hard fist to his abdomen sent Hawke tumbling backwards onto the ground, gasping for air. Strong hands grabbed the front of his shirt, jerking him to his feet. Grey eyes stared back as he tried his best to free himself, bringing his hands down hard where the shoulder met the neck. When the man released his hold on him, Hawke had a moment before the other two had moved into position, one knocking him to the ground with a hit to the back of his knee while the other made contact with the small of his back.

  


"Enough," Greggory's voice cut through the still air. Walking up to where Hawke lay on the ground, a foot in his back, he smiled. "We meet again, Mr. Hawke." Giving his counterpart a nod, he watched as the other grabbed Hawke by the hair and hefted him to his feet while another held his arms. "Now, Mr. Hawke, shall we get down to business?" he asked, his eyes showing the evil that lie beneath the exterior.

  


Hawke didn't reply.

  


"Oh come now, Mr. Hawke. You have to know that you've lost by now," Greggory stated, stepping up closer to look him right in the eye. "Where is it?" he asked point blank. 

  


Hawke remained silent. 

  


"Suit yourself, Mr. Hawke," he said, then leaned closer, a wicked smile on his face. "We'll just make sure Kari talks," he added. Seeing the look in Hawke's eyes, he continued, "Such a pretty little thing. I'm sure you won't mind if I give her a go."

  


Hawke bolted forward, the only thing saving Greggory was the hold the others had on him. "You leave her out of this. She doesn't know anything," Hawke growled, straining against those who held him. 

  


"On the contrary, Mr. Hawke, I think she does," Greggory shot back, watching his captive with scrutiny. "That's up to Petressov now."

  


Hawke glared at him, malicious intent written across his features. 

  


Greggory pulled his gun, leveling it at Hawke. "Now, take me to Airwolf." Noticing Hawke's reluctance, he pulled out his cell phone. "She'll die a slow, horrible death." 

  


Hawke pulled himself out of the mens' clutches, straightening his shirt. Hawke looked around to the small force that surrounded him; he had no choice.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  


Dominic sat in the cockpit, waiting for String to arrive. Already late, he could only assume he got lost or even sidetracked, though with String, that was never the case. A movement on the right caught his attention, sending him quickly to the back and out of sight. "Simple in and out, Dom. Yeah, right," he muttered, his finger hovering over the ignition button. 

  


"What a sight," Greggory mentioned, looking on Airwolf for the first time. He'd not seen anything like it before. Grinning, he motioned Hawke closer, wanting to get nearer for a look at close range, never once noticing the passenger.

  


Hawke glanced over his shoulder to see Greggory gaping at Airwolf. '_It's now or never,_' he thought to himself, waiting for Dominic to do something, anything, that would give him the break he needed to make it inside the cockpit without getting shot. Then it came, the break he needed. 

  


Dominic reached forward, triggering the ignition switch easily, firing up Airwolf. Looking out the window, he watched Hawke turn and kick Greggory off his feet, running quickly toward the door. As the door came open, all he heard was a single shot. "String!" he yelled, watching him pull himself into the cockpit and closing the door.

  


"I'm alright, Dom," he replied, strapping himself in and pulling the helmet on with a wince. "Give me the chain guns," Hawke stated, grasping the joystick.

  


Dom pushed the button, dropping the guns on either side of Airwolf. "Chain guns," Dominic answered.

  


Hawke touched the trigger, sending fire back at Greggory and the three other men. The screams fell on deaf ears as Hawke pulled back on the yoke, hovering just above the ground and retracting the landing gear. Sending another round of fire toward Greggory, Hawke narrowed his eyes. "This is for her," he whispered, easily cutting them down. 

  


Greggory fell to the ground, his cell phone falling from his grasp. His eyes watched Airwolf ascend into the air, an unmistakable whine filling his ears as though Airwolf had growled it's battle cry. Eyes sliding shut, he took his last breath knowing that he played his hand and lost because of his arrogance.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


A slap sounded through the open space of the warehouse, a jaw stretching tired muscles. Kari sat quietly, bound by her hands and feet to a chair that sat opposite Mr. Petressov. Eyes falling to the ground, rope biting into her skin, she felt her blood trickling down her fingers to drip off the tips. Raising her gaze, she set her chin defiantly, determined that he wouldn't break her. 

  


"Who do you work for?"

  


"Mr. Petressov," she answered, her voice laced with pain. Another slap sent her head snapping sideways, the pressure unbearable. Regaining her senses, she turned her gaze to look back at him. "What do you want?" she asked, raising her voice in anger. When they had taken her to the car, she never expected to be brought right back. She remembered Hawke, then suddenly it hit her. '_Oh my God! It was a set up!_' her mind screamed, the harsh reality finally sinking in. 

  


Petressov got to his feet, slowly walking around her chair to stand behind her. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he leaned down close to her ear. "We know who you work for," he commented, the ominous malevolence in his voice chilling her to the bone. "Do you know what will happen to you?"

  


Kari shook her head slightly, biting her lip. She was fully aware of what they would do, and death would be much simpler. Her ears perceived a light click moments before the steel blade was brandished in the light. Trying to move away from it, Petressov's right hand man, Colin, pushed her back. "No, please," she pleaded softly. 

  


Colin kneeled down beside her, his brown eyes staring back. "You should let me take care of her, boss." Raising a hand, he lightly touched her cheek.

  


Kari jerked her head away. "Go ahead," she said defiantly. "Kill me!" she screamed. 

  


"Not just yet, Kari. You're our insurance just in case Greggory underestimated this Hawke fellow," Petressov replied, a wicked smile crossing his face. "He won't try anything with you sitting in the middle of the stockpile."

  


"I don't know what you're talking about," she retorted, playing the dangerous game once more. 

  


"Don't play dumb with me," Petressov shot back, giving Colin a small nod. "I have some files to grab, be in the car in ten minutes." He walked from the room not once looking back. 

  


Colin stood, moving around behind her, knife in his hand. "You could have saved yourself," he whispered, dragging the blade up her arms lightly.

  


"Save your breath," she bit out. 

  


"Suit yourself," he remarked, digging the edge of the blade into the tender skin of her arm.

  


Kari cried out in anguish, the searing pain of tearing flesh rocking her to the core. Biting her lip hard, she tried to ignore his attempts to make her scream. Minutes later, Kari felt her head spinning, her arm on fire. Opening her mouth to speak, no words came. She could only sit there in silence as Colin walked away and out the door. The warmth of her own blood concluded her fears; she was going to bleed to death slowly. She wanted to scream, to jump up from that chair and take him down for leaving her there to die. 

  


Dropping her head, she welcomed sleep, but she knew better. If she closed her eyes now, death would take her. Pulling her head back up, she couldn't give up. She couldn't die, not here, not like this. Her arm numb, Kari tugged at the ropes eating at her wrists. Pulling with all her might, not caring if she made her wrists raw, Kari pulled a hand free. Without hesitation, she reached down into the side of her boot and withdrew a small pocketknife. Opening it with her teeth, she set to work on the remaining restraints.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"Bring the weapons online, Dom. We have a job to finish," Hawke stated, flying Airwolf with ease back toward the deserted area where he would find the warehouse. As he cleared the bay and came around ready to fire, he beheld a shocking sight. There, face down on the pavement, lay Kari. His blue eyes stared at her, seeing the blood and thinking the worst. "They killed her," he said, catching Dom's attention.

  


Dom shook his head. "Why?" he asked.

  


"Because of Airwolf. . . because of me," Hawke answered regretfully. Again the curse struck, leaving Hawke in the wake of a maddening nightmare. Then, suddenly, movement rocked him out of his reverie as his eyes widened. "She's alive, Dom."

  


Gunfire from the left raked across the exoskeleton of Airwolf, not leaving a mark in the armored plating. Hawke swung her around, firing the chain guns at the attackers. "We have to get down there, Dom."

  


"You have to clear the way first, or they'll shoot holes in us like Swiss cheese!" Dom shot back, running the controls in the back. 

  


More fire from the right had Airwolf swinging around to bring the chain guns barreling down upon them. Moments later, the fire ceased. "It's now or never, Dom," Hawke stated, setting Airwolf down with the bay behind her. 

  


Getting out, he stayed low to avoid the propeller and made his way to Kari. Turning her over slowly, he assessed the damage and quickly made a tourniquet from a piece of his shirt. Securing it snugly on her upper arm, he hefted her into the air and over his shoulder. 

  


After placing her inside and shutting the door, gunfire rung out again, this time pinning Hawke to his position next to Airwolf. If he moved around the end, he'd surely be shot. "Come on, Dom, do something."

  


As if on cue, a small pistol slid out a tiny window, firing off a few rounds of ammo, just long enough for Hawke to make his break. Climbing into the pilot's seat, he lifted off, immediately swinging around to neutralize the opposition. 

  


"We have two Apaches coming in from the north," Dom spoke, watching the composite imaging radar carefully. 

  


Hawke glanced to the screen at his left. "I see 'em. What armament?" he asked, moving Airwolf out over the water. 

  


"I'm on it," Dom answered. Searching the database, he found a match. "Air to air missiles," he added. "Do you want turbos?" 

  


"I don't know if she can take it," Hawke replied, glancing over at the third seat. 

  


"Do what you have to do," Kari stated. "I'll be fine, trust me."

  


Hawke, though he had his doubts, didn't have time to argue. One of the Apaches got a shot off, sending a missile straight at them. "Pop a sunburst and ready the turbos."

  


Dom pushed the button, sending countermeasures to intercept then reached in front of him, pushing a lever upward. "You've got full power," he replied.

  


Hawke ignited the twin turbos, sending Airwolf screaming at Mach 1 across the open air, the missile hitting the sunburst and exploding on contact. Swinging around, Hawke fired the cannon, sending a shot to hit one of the Apaches, blowing it to pieces. 

  


"One down," Dom said, watching the radar. "The other got a shot off, fifteen seconds to impact."

  


Hawke dove toward the water's surface, pulling up to run just above it. Flying in a zig-zig pattern, he heard Dom counting down the seconds until impact. As it drew closer, Hawke remained calm. "Pop a sunburst," he said finally, pulling back on the yolk and pulling up quickly. 

  


The missile exploded on impact, as Airwolf climbed in altitude, going into a 'hammerhead stall'. Sweeping around, Hawke hit the turbos once again, flying straight at the attacking helicopter. Triggering the cannon, he fired a shot that hit dead on, exploding the remaining Apache as Airwolf's engines roared it's victory. 

  


Hawke flew Airwolf back toward the munitions bunker housed specifically in Petressov's warehouse. Using the cannon, Hawke sent two screaming toward the unsuspecting building, blowing it up in a matter of seconds. The weapons inside, exploding as well, creating a ball of fire streaming upward toward the heavens.

  


A dark car ran along a side street, tearing away from the scene of destruction. Before there was a chance of escape, Airwolf was there. Hawke triggered the chain guns, firing on the car to stop it dead in the water. Hovering, he waited for Petressov to get out and make a break for it. 

  


Glancing over to Kari, her condition seemed stable, eyes watching the car ahead, though Hawke had the feeling that it would take her a while to recover. His mind went back to Gabrielle; she never had the chance. When there was no movement registering, Hawke pulled back on the trigger, bombarding the car with the chain guns once again. In an instant, the bullets hit their mark, the car exploding, the many pieces flying all around.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Three days later. . .

  


Archangel sat on the sofa, leaning leisurely on his cane. Marella at his side, he was listening to Hawke's account of the mission. He hadn't mentioned a thing about Kari's recovery as of yet, but with good reason. Reaching up to adjust his glasses, a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips when Hawke cocked his head to one side, hearing what the others couldn't. Within seconds, the sound of his helicopter was apparent.

  


"Who'd be coming at this time of night?" Dom asked, giving Hawke an odd look. 

  


"You're guess is as good as mine, Dom. Unless Michael, here, knows something we don't," Hawke remarked, glancing toward the door. Watching as the knob turned and the door swung open, Hawke's eyes were wide in shock. "Kari."

  


"Hello, Hawke," she smiled, walking through the door. Wearing the usual standard white that was the signature of the Firm, she closed the door quietly and noticed the silence that seemed to take over. "Don't be quiet on my account," she mentioned. Her arm hung in a sling, bandaged completely from her hand to her shoulder, though she paid it no mind unless she bumped it.

  


"You're looking good, Kari," Dominic stated, a grin crossing his face. He could see his good buddy, String, was at a loss for words. 

  


"Yes, well, she wouldn't let them keep her any longer," Archangel interjected. 

  


"Of course not," Kari replied on her behalf. "I'd already been poked enough. They didn't need to do it some more!" 

  


Archangel laughed, giving her a look. "Even if it's for your own good?"

  


Kari ignored his comment. "I want to thank you, String, for saving my life," she said, her green gaze falling on him. "Told you I'd be fine, didn't I?" she added, seeing the look on his face. 

  


Hawke smirked. "Yeah." Being the only one not to die on him made her special, and in a way, it gave him hope. Glancing at Archangel, Hawke had one last question to ask. "You know, Michael, you're going to have to give her time off?"

  


Archangel gave him an odd look and fixed his glasses while considering the question. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

  


"Well, we still haven't had the honeymoon," he replied seriously. It took a whole two seconds before he and the others broke out in laughter.

  


Archangel shook his head. "Very funny," he smirked. Things were definitely back to normal, as normal could be.


End file.
